eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Series Lykos-pattern Armored Utility Vehicle
Intent: To create a logistics & engineering vehicle for the Eternal Army * Image Source: '''Thomas Lilja @Weebly * '''Canon Link: '''N/A * '''Primary Source: '''N/A * '''Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Model: E-Series Lykos-pattern Armored Utility Vehicle * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * '''Modularity: N/A * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel frame, Impervium-334 armor plating, Echo-series components (standard components interchangeable with other Echo-series vehicles) * '''Classification: Armored Utility Vehicle * Role: Engineering & Logistics Vehicle * Size: Average * Weight: Heavy * Minimum Crew: '''2 - Driver, Commander * '''Optimal Crew: 4 - Driver, Commander, Weapon Systems Operator, Engineer * Propulsion: Tracked * Speed: Slow * Maneuverability: Average * Armaments: Low - 2x KC-249 General Purpose Repeating Blaster (1 Swivel-mounted on top of the turret) * Defenses: Very High - Impervium-334 Armor Plating - Smoke Screen Deployment System * Passenger Capacity: '''N/A * '''Cargo Capacity: Large * Echo-Series: The newest generation of armoured vehicles for the Eternal Empire, based on the concept of easy maintenance. The entire Echo-Series features the same standard components for engine, chassis, tracks, electronics and most other mechanical parts * Reactive Armor * Ground-penetrating Radar: The Lykos is equipped with a ground-penetrating radar system which allows it to scan the ground immediately around it for things such as subsurface pipes, cables, mines and other possible hazards or obstacles that may need to be cleared out * Foldable Hydraulic Arm: The Lykos is outfitted with a hydraulic robotic arm that can be configured as a crane, or an excavator for digging trenches and holes, or clearing obstacles * Cheap To Maintain: Like all Echo-Series vehicles, the Lykos shares many of the same components, reducing maintenance costs and thus allowing it to be produced and fielded in significant numbers * Durable: Intended to be fielded on the front lines, the Lykos is a very durable vehicle that can withstand a serious beating and continue to operate even under heavy enemy fire * Versatile: From towing artillery, to clearing obstacles, digging trenches and transporting mines, equipment and ammunition, the Lykos is designed to fulfill a large variety of logistical tasks * Slow and Steady Wins The Race: The Lykos is a large, very heavy vehicle with low speed and maneuverability * Mosquito Bite: Although extremely durable, the Lykos is a very lightly armed vehicle, equipped with only a pair of general-purpose repeating blasters for fending off enemy infantry, but useless against any kind of armored vehicle * Those Pesky X-Wings: The Lykos' very light armament is inadequate for defending against aerial attackers and also due to its slow speed and low maneuverability, the Lykos is very vulnerable to airstrikes Intended to service a wide variety of vital logistical roles which a modern mechanized army relies upon for proper function in combat, the Lykos is an extremely versatile and durable engineering vehicle built by Karavin Concern, a military-industrial conglomerate which provides the Eternal Army with a wide range of military equipment and vehicles. One of its main distinguishing features, which greatly differentiates it from comparable vehicles employed throughout the galaxy, is its Echo-series chassis, which it shares with many other vehicles in the Eternal Army's roster, along with a number of other components such as the engine and most of the electronics. Designed to be used primarily as a logistics transport and engineering vehicle, the Lykos can safely deliver equipment, mines and materiel to the front lines, even under heavy enemy fire and its versatile robotic arm can be used as both a crane and an excavator, enabling it to clear obstacles and dig various earthworks and its ground-penetrating radar grants it the ability to detect underground obstacles such as pipes, cables, large rocks, or hazards such as mines, giving it a remarkable versatility that has earned it the favor of the Eternal Army Logistics Corps. Heavily armored and extremely durable, the Lykos can operate even under the most hostile environments, however its armament is extremely light, consisting of a pair of general-purpose repeating blasters, one mounted axially within the turret, the second one in a swivel-mounted configuration on top, making it very vulnerable against airstrikes unless properly defended by allied forces. Like all Echo-Series vehicles, the Lykos's chassis is built out of a Titanium frame and the entire vehicle is protected by Impervium-334 heavy, reactive armor plating, as well as a smoke screen deployment system. Its crew consists of a minimum of two, a commander and a driver, although optimally the vehicle would also have a weapon systems operator and an engineer that could also perform the role of secondary gunner. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/echo-series-lykos-pattern-armored-utility-vehicle.127707/ Category:Vehicles